The present invention relates to a card identification system using an IC card having a magnetic stripe and/or an IC chip.
Credit or cash cards in general use have a magnetic stripe storing identification data of a card holder. The identification data recorded in the magnetic stripe is read out by a magnetic head provided in a terminal device set at a point of sales (POS) such as a store. The data is compared with identification data inputted by the card holder using a keyboard. If a coincidence is found, it is judged that the card is being correctly used, and sales or transactions of goods may be made.
However, since the identification data recorded on the magnetic stripe can be read with relative ease, this may allow illegal use of the card by theft. For this reason, in order to enhance secrecy of the identification data, IC cards incorporating an IC chip are now being used. However, many conventional magnetic cards are still in used.
In these conditions, a credit organization must prepare different types of card identification terminals suitable for various types of card, resulting in increased cost and heavier workload for sales clerks. Since a user mostly holds different types of cards, accidents such as theft, loss and the like are apt to occur.